The Heroes of Olympus: Love Edition
by snowchesse
Summary: Spoilers if you didn't read the Mark of Athena. This story involves Jeyna, a bit of Jiper and a bit of others. And new Characters! By me of course! This is my first fanfiction of The Heroes of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Not all Chapters are gonna be Songfics. And disclaimers will be funnier(Probably).****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the song. I don't own HOO. If I did then I would make Piper have an agonizing life(or death). Sorry Jiper or Piper fans.**

Gabriele Bellerose sighed. Another day in the enchanted 'bar'. She hated having to wait here. Waiting for more than five months and performing for mortals. She was getting sick and tired of drunk mortals trying to get in her pants. Of course she would beat them up but she needed Jason. Camp Jupiter needs Jason. The only ones keeping her sane are her friends but they are at Camp Jupiter. Annie Serafino snaps her back into reality. Annie points to a guy who looks fifteen, has cropped blonde hair, and electric blue eyes... It's... It's Jason.

"I don't know, Annie. I don't think that's him. I mean, he's been missing for eight months." Gabriele Bellerose said. Jason was singing 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love' by Usher featuring Pitbull on the karaoke system.

"He's dancing and his friends are like 'He's not acting like himself'. C'mon, Gabby." Her best friend, Annie Serafino said. "And one of them is cute!"

"Fine. I'll go and dance with him just to make sure it's him." Gabriele said.

"Remember as soon as you step onto the stage, your clothes will change into hot westerner clothes. Like Jason." Annie said.

"Ok fine." Gabriele said.

**So we back in the club  
With our bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and yea, suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body**

As soon as Jason Grace touched the stage, his clothes changed to smoking hot cowboy's clothes. He didn't know why he felt liking singing and dancing to this song that he never heard before. Then he forgets everything when he sees her. It's like she was from his past. She looked hot in her cowgirl clothes. She smiles and salutes me with her cowgirl hat. Jason holds her around her waist and looks down. He sings...

Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Gabriele realizes that Jason IS back. She smiles and takes his hand. She steps into the beat.  
Jason keeps dancing but he doesn't know why he is dancing. He feels like something in him is doing this. When he looked into her eyes, he realizes that her eyes were fiery green. No, not like her eyes are green. They were literally on fire and the fire was the color green.  
**  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Gabriele and Jason were dancing and singing like they done this before.  
**  
Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfu- down, down, down, down, down, down**

Gabriele had to put her finger on Jason's mouth when he almost said the "m" word. She never felt this happy... Er... Well she had but she was under lots of pain and in the hospital.  
**  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Jason saw Leo coming close to the stage with a microphone. Leo got cowboy clothes as soon as he touched the stage. He started singing.

Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom

Annie stepped onto the stage. She decided this was the perfect time to talk to one of Jason's cute friends. She started singing.  
**  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you**

She got close to him. He got her waist and she looked up at him.  
**  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right**

All four of them started singing and dancing all together. Forgetting about the Prophecy of Seven or the fact that Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Piper were watching them.

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Leo said one last thing, which was:  
Yeah, thank you DJ

"Jason! You came back! Where were you!? I missed you so much." Gabriele said as the green fire resided. Jason had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe it was a memory Juno didn't give him back.

"Yo, Jason where have you been? Gabby was starting to lose her mind." Annie said.

"Jason you know these girls? I know someone who isn't going to like this." Leo teased.  
"Of course he knows us! I'm his girlfriend and this is my best friend." Gabriele said. She hugged Jason.  
"Hey. My name's Annie Serafino and this is Gabriele Bellerose." Annie said flirtatiously. "And you're the owner of the Argo II."  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Leo asked.  
"We have friends with dreams. Uh oh. You got the naiads mad with Narcissus, didn't you?" Annie asked, sighing. Leo nodded his head. "You better get back on the boat. 'Cause there they come."  
"Will you guys come with us?" Leo asked. Jason kept quiet.  
"Yeah. Let's go!" Gabby said.  
**  
Yay! My first fanfiction! Review or PM me! I feel happy! Don't worry, Jeyna will come later. And there will be lots of D-R-A-M-A! All types of reviews are helpful. If you want me to add a piece that you want in it, then tell me and I'll fit it in (and give you credit). I'm Jumpy! Ok I'll stop -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm not very descriptive :(  
Hint/Disclaimer:  
Annie: snowcheese does not own the HOO series but she owns me, Gabriele, Melody, Carmina, Candy, and... others. Annie's moves are based of Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Leo's POV

"How did you know we made the naiads angry?" I asked. I decided to talk 'cause Jason looked shocked. We ran out of the building. I could see the naiads and Narcissus in the distance.

"Most people that come in the bar say that Narcissus is back. And if he's still shallow then he'd probably kill whoever stole his Celestial bronze shield- That he uses as a mirror." Annie said. Dang that girl looked hot. Her light brown hair was flowing behind her.

"Annie, by my calculations- they will get to the boat in 3 minutes. Make a trench exactly 4 feet deep. We'll have about 10 minutes to escape." Gabby said. Hmm... I need to make a nickname for both of them.

"Got it!" Annie jumped up and made a sort of wave motion with her hands. Like this: The ground in front of the naiads and Narcissus sank.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" I asked.

"I think Gabby and I will explain when we get on the Argo II." Annie said. Jason wasn't saying anything. He had a poker face on. I wonder what he's thinking. LOL Piper isn't going to like this.

"I wish I could whistle but damn. That's a beautiful warship!" Gabby gasped.

"I adore the masthead. Though I wish it could talk." Annie said as we got to the latter.

"We can give you a tour. Right Jason?" I nudged Jason. "Ladies first." I started to climb. Then I looked at Jason who was still on the ground. "Yo, Dude. Are you gonna climb or are you gonna fight the naiads?"

"Sorry, Leo. I'm just confused. And distracted." Jason answered.

**Piper's POV**

**** I was under the deck when I heard footsteps above me. I rushed up to see Jason. Instead I saw two girls, Leo, and Jason. The girl closest to Leo had long curly, light brown hair with hazel colored eyes. She looked 14 and latina. She was wearing a yellow sweater, a purple V-neck shirt, a blue mini-skirt and black Converse. Not only did she look great (I know because my mom is the goddess of beauty) but she seemed to be flirting with Leo.  
I had a problem with the second girl. She had long sort of curly strawberry-blonde hair. Her eyes were the same as Reyna's- dark brown and her skin was perfectly tanned. She had a silver heart-shaped locket on her gold necklace. She had a purple V-neck long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, light blue Converse, and a black messenger bag on her side. I saw that the girl was staring at Jason. Behind me, I heard Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge walking towards them. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh hey guys. Umm... Well I guess they should explain who they are." Leo broke the ice.

"Yeah." Jealous took over me. "I would definitely like to know who she is." I pointed at the girl next to Jason.  
**  
Hmm... wonder what will happen? *HINT* Someone's life span gets shorter and some sexual content. I have so much HW and tests! I'll probably finish the 3rd chapter by the middle of February!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I have decided that I can't make funny disclaimers :(**  
**And by the end of the whole fanfiction story, Piper will not die (Even tho I originally wanted to kill her). And I call dibs on LEO!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own HOO (cuz if I did then Piper would have died).**

**Nobody's POV**  
Everyone had the meeting around the dining table in the Lounge Coach Hedge informed them that the girls were not monsters but powerful demigods. On the rectangle shaped table, Coach Hedge sat on one end and Annabeth on the other end. Percy sat on the left side of Annabeth, while Piper sat on the right side of Annabeth. Next to Piper was Hazel and Frank. Next to Percy was Leo and the two girls.

**Annabeth's POV**  
First I was a bit suspicious of them. I mean demigods never have coincidence, especially if we're on a quest.  
"Ok. First of all, who are you?" Annabeth asked. When I looked at Jason for an explanation, he shook his head.  
"Didn't Jason tell y'all about me and Gabby?" The girl closest to Leo said. Then the girl studied Jason's face. "Lemme guess, Juno took your memory then gave it back? Well, it's alright 'cause he'd never forget his best buds. Especially Gabby." I was impressed by what the girl did. She just studied Jason's face for half a minute and knew what happened to him.  
"Oh, shut up. My name is Gabriele Bellerose but most people call me Gabby or Rose or Bell." Gabriele Bellerose said.  
"And I'm Addison Serafino but y'all can call me Annie or Sara or Fire. Oh and by the way Jason owes me five denarii and Hazel owes me a horse riding lesson." Addison Serafino said. Hazel laughed. "What are y'all names? 'Cause I know Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I sort of know Percy but not much. You can't really a lot of information with eagle messaging."  
"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said. I looked at Hazel and Frank. They seemed to be happy to see fellow Romans. But Jason still looked a bit confused.  
"My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Leo said. He looked interested in Annie.  
"My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said.  
"I'm Percy Jackson-" Percy started.  
"The son of Poseidon not Neptune. Yeah we know. It's kinda hard not to go anywhere in the demigod world without hearing your name." Annie interrupted.

"I'm Coach Hedge. A satyr not a faun. And you girls need to tell me everything about yourselves." Coach Hedge said.

"Umm... Ok I'll start. I was abandoned by someone. I don't know who my godly parent is and I don't know if I had a mortal father or mortal mother. Anyway, Venus and Mars found me on a park bench while they were on a top secret date. They said I was the cutest baby girl they had ever seen. So they took me to Olympus. All of the Olympians were present- even Pluto. When the gods saw me, they wanted to keep me. Jupiter decreed that I would be trained and cared for on Olympus but when I reached the age of ten, I would go to Camp Jupiter. When I turned eight, the gods gave me gifts. Neptune gave me the power to control ice and water. Diana gave me a magical quiver that never runs out of any type of arrows. Apollo gave me an unbreakable bow. Mars made me the most skilled tactician. Venus gave me a fashionable belt that turns into a deadly Celestial bronze whip. Minerva made me smart enough to solve almost any problem. Vulcan made me skilled in making anything but with time. Like I need time to make anything. Mercury gave me a bracelet that can camouflage my body and voice. It also works if I'm holding someone's hand. Pluto gave me sun glasses to see through the mist. Bacchus gave me culinary skills. And Ceres gave me a little bag that never runs out of magic seeds." Gabby gasped. Wow. The gods gave her lots of gifts. Just naming her gifts was a lot.

"Here's some water." Hazel gave Gabby a cup of water. Gabby drank. We all waited. I looked at my watch. It was four o'clock.

"What about Zeus and Hera? Did they give you anything?" I asked.

"Well when they were about to give me something. The Fates walked in and said that I was too powerful. So Jupiter and Hera gave me this shape shifting backpack." Her backpack was black and on the side said "The North Face". Then me, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Coach Hedge gasped when the backpack turned into a purse, clutch, and a messenger bag.

"Why do you look so surprised Jason? You've seen this happen tons of times." Annie asked.

"Well... I-I-I guess since I haven't seen her in months." Jason quickly responded.

"Anyway, the my backpack is sort of my life source and energy. If my backpack isn't on me, then in five hours I die. It can also help heal or float an injured person to somewhere safe. The backpack also keeps the dangerous monsters away because I attract dangerous monsters." Gabby continued. Leo whistled. "A month before I left for Camp Jupiter, the Olympians declared me the Princess of Olympus."

**Jason's POV**  
I couldn't believe it. I had a girlfriend. Her name: Gabriele Bellerose, The Princess of Olympus. I didn't remember her. Maybe Juno didn't give me back my memories of her or most of my friends. I can catch a few glimpses of moments whenever Gabby or Annie talked about the past. Now I could sense that Piper is getting suspicious... And jealous.  
"When I arrived at the camp. I was assigned to the fifth Cohort. There I met Jason, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby. Later I met Hazel and Frank. Reyna was elected Praetor first, then Jason. When we fought the Titan's war, Jason and Reyna were battling Krios and I was with the veterans from the city- defending New Rome. The night when the war was won, Jason took me to the roof of his Praetor house. We saw a meteor shower. We danced with no music. Jason said that our hearts were making the music inside. We kissed and after that we became a couple." Gabby said. There was silence. I looked at Piper but she had her head turned to the floor.  
"Aww... That is so sweet and cute!" Coach Hedge swooned. Everyone broke into a laugh. Couch Hedge cleared his throat. "Umm... I mean. That stuff is for softies! Gross!" But everyone kept laughing. He got mad. He looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock! Bedtime!"  
"But Coach!" Leo complained.  
"No buts! I'll be checking the halls." Coach Hedge yelled. "Serafino you will sleep with Hazel in her room. Bellerose you will sleep with Piper in her room." Uh-Oh. Gabby and Piper in the same room. Probably not a good combo. "Lights out!"

**I couldn't fit the scene "Gabby's shortened Life span" :( Anyway, Piper gets more jealous after Jason does something unroman with Gabby. Can't wait to write it! Please can anyone review!? Or PM me about the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! The fourth chapter is here! Just a few words until you start to read. I'm a Brony! I'm 14 and I like to watch My Little Pony! I'm gonna have some channelings somewhere in the middle-ending. Anyway check out the band Skillet!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

Piper's POV  
I couldn't believe it. Jason had a girlfriend. And it wasn't Reyna or me, it was a girl named Gabriele Bellerose. But somewhere inside I sort of knew that I had a girlfriend. Of course it made sense that the Princess of Olympus and the Prince of the Sky were dating... Still. Now the devil herself has to sleep in my cabin.

"Are you ok?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Gabriele leaning on the door frame. I wanted to say 'I'm fine considering the fact that you're the girlfriend of my boyfriend.'

"I'm great. Should I bow to you? Or what?" I was being harsh but she was getting on my nerves. Gabriele laughed but her expression was sad.

"Nah. It's fine. Immortals have to bow at me but demigods don't have to. I just want a normal life...Er. Well as normal as you can, in demigod speak." Gabriele said. I couldn't help it but I laughed. Gabriele looked around my cabin. Leo had had programmed our quarters to adjust automatically to occupant's preferred temperature, so it was never too cold or too hot. The mattress and the pillows were stuffed with pegasus down, so they were super comfortable. A bronze lantern hung from the ceiling, glowing at whatever brightness I wished. The lantern's sides were perforated with pinholes, so at night glimmering constellations drifted across my walls.

"So... Uh... You can sleep in your bed. I have a bedroll in my bag."

"Umm... Ok." I started getting ready for bed.

"Shit." Gabby whispered. I saw her open the door and looked side to side.

"What?" I asked. I was being a bit harsh on her but she didn't seem to notice.

"I need to give Annie's bedroll to her. I'm gonna sneak to Hazel's cabin. Can this be a secret? I don't want Coach Hedge to 'ground' me." Gabby asked.

"Er... Sure. I won't tell Coach." I replied.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Gabby said. I wanted to scream 'I want you to break up with Jason'. But I didn't. She tapped a silver charm bracelet that instantly made her invisible. "See you later!" Then the door closed. I sighed.****

Jason's POV  
I heard a knock on my door. At first I thought it was Coach but then I heard someone whisper my name. I quickly put on my pants and a t-shirt (So no one could see my ducky boxers that I found on me when I appeared on the bus). I walked towards the door and opened it. I didn't see anyone, so I closed the door. I turned to walk back to my bed, when I bumped into something. I put the lamp to full brightness. I grabbed my sword.

"Show yourself!" I whispered.

"Whoa! Jason, calm down it's me." Gabby said. She then became visible and she was sitting on my bed. Her hand was on the bracelet Mercury gave her to camouflage. I sighed.

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered angrily. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I knew I was going to regret it. Gabby looked really sad and stood up from my bed.

"Oh. Sorry, I just thought you wanted some alone time with your girlfriend." Gabby said sadly. She started walking toward the door. She passed me.

"Ah, Jeez. I'm sorry, Rosy." My mind grasped for that memory. And I got it! Time seemed to have stopped. I closed my eyes.

******************  
_I saw me and Gabby running, we looked about 12 years old. Gabby was yelling at me to stop calling her Little Red. She hated that nickname. She started running away from me. I chased her to tell her I was sorry. She tripped over a tree's root. I caught up to her._

_"I'm sorry." I said. But she was holding her ankle._

_"Jason! My ankle hurts! I think I broke it. Help." She pleaded. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Wow, I've never seen her cry._

_"It's not that bad- Shit!" I yelled._

_"What Jason?"She demanded._

_"Uh... Nothing. You need to think of something else. How about... Uh." I was panicking. She was losing blood. I looked around me. There! Behind the tree Gabby's leaning on._

_"What the fuck are you doing!?" Gabby sounded pretty desperate to get rid of the pain. I took a handful of red roses. The thorns were cutting my hands. Making my hands bleed. "Oh my gods. Jason!"_

_"Shh... Gabby. We're both bleeding now. We both have to be strong. We both are going to get out of this together. And Gabby?" I said._

_"Yea?" Her mouth was quivering but she stopped crying. I took her hand. And looked at her in the eyes. I didn't feel the thorns of the roses stinging my hand. She didn't seem to feel the pain on her ankle._

_"I found your new nickname. You are stubborn, warrior, smart, and strong like the thorns of a rose but you are also beautiful, gorgeous, lovable, and delicate as a rose. You are my Rosy not rose because you are unique." I said with all my heart._

_"I like that nickname. Thank you, Sparky." She winked. "Well, we better get medical attention on your hands and my ankle because it was really stupid what you did." We both laughed._

******************  
"Well, I can't stay mad at you." She smiled at me. On the edges of her eyes were dried tears. I pulled her in for a hug. I was holding onto her waist and she had her arms around my neck. I looked down at her.

"I love you." I whispered. I actually meant it.

"I love you, too." She whispered. My lips touched her soft pink lips. I missed this feeling. We walked backward without breaking our kiss. We fell on my bed. My hands were exploring everything under her shirt. Her hands went to my zipper.

"Feeling naughty?" I said in a seducing voice. She giggled.

"You had the idea first. Look where your hands are." She kept giggling. My hands were under her shirt. I was touching her breasts! I laughed.

"Touche." I said. "If we're gonna do this then we need to do it fast. 'Cause anyone can come in here." Rosy giggled.

"Ok, Airhead." She winked.

"I thought my nickname was Sparky." I whined.

"Do you want to debate about your nickname or make-out?" Rosy sighed. I thought for about two seconds.

"Ok." I leaned over her. Then I saw something move by my slightly closed door.  
**  
Whoo-hoo! Chapter 4! Warning: Chapter 5 is a short one about them making out. You can skip it and wait for Chapter 6. (BTW I realized that I made Gabby sound petite but she is like the fun and warrior version of Reyna)  
I'm Sooooooooo happy! Plz Review!**


	5. Chapter 5!

**YEAH! CHAPTER 5 HAS ARRIVED!**

**Warning: Contains sexual stuff between Gabby and Jason and someone is watching them! and to skip this, you should go to Chapter 5.3**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I don't own HOO, Riordan does. You get the point.**

**Jason's POV**

I kissed Gabby with so much passion. She kissed me back. I pulled her closer to me. I took off her purple shirt. She giggled. I removed her pants. I tried to take off her bra but she shook her head.

"Nuh uh! It's your turn." She said. Gabby took my shirt off. Then she tried to take off my pants but she was struggling. I grew impatient so I ripped off my pants.

"You're still the same Jason. Impatient naughty boy." Laughed Gabby. Did this mean that I've done this before?

"Shhh. We don't want coach hedge to see us." I warned. She kissed me. I unclasped her bra and sucked on her left nipple. Her boobs looked like a 34C. She moaned.

"Ohhh... Jason. Mmmm..." she said. "I wonder if you still taste the same."

I let go of her boob. She moved down to my boxers.

"Wow. You still have the boxers I gave you." She giggled. Then I realized that these boxers had smiling penguins with sunglasses. She then stroked my boner like a boss.

"You're a professional." I flashed her with a winning smile.

"Well I had a lot of practice with you." She put my 9 inch dick in her mouth. She put the whole thing in her mouth!

"I'm gonna cum!" I groaned.

"Wait! I want your cum in me again." She whispered. She lowered herself on my dick. She groaned. "Ohhh... Jason cum in me." She panted. My load went in her.

**Piper's POV**

When Gabby closed the door, I decided to follow her. Instead of going to Hazel's room to give Annie her bedroll, Gabby went to Jason's room. I smiled. If she tries anything, Jason is gonna kick her out. The countdown started in my head. 3...2...1... Nothing. I waited for two minutes but nothing happened. The door was a bit open. Hmm... No. I can't spy on them...but I have to know what they are doing. I peeked inside.

I almost gasped. Gabriele Bellerose was having sex with Jason! WTF!? I HAVE TRIED TO GET HIM IN BED FOR EIGHT FRICK'IN MONTHS! AND HE ONLY KISSED ME NOT EVEN TOUCHING ME! And now that slut just walked in the room and convinced him! I was about to barge in the room when I realized that I could charmspeak Jason or the slut. I smiled and retreated back to my bedroom.

I got in my bed. Masterbating. I fell asleep dreaming that it was me he was fucking not her.

**Was that too... dirty? It felt like it ;) Anyway Chapter 5.3 will be my six word story that I wrote in school that basically explains a huge part of my life and Chapter 5.8 will be how Nico di Angelo met someone else who knew about both camps.**

**EVIL LAUGH TIME! MWAHAHAHA! Worst evil laugh ever.**


	6. Chapter 5 3

**WHOO HOO! My six word story I made in School! This explains a huge part of my life but if you're a person who did not read Chapter 5 then let me fill you in with important info.**

-Gabby gave Jason the time of his life

-Jason gave Gabby the time of her life

-Piper watched

-Piper is planning to use her charmspeak against Gabby

**OK! Time for my six word story!**

**AHEM.**

_Falling In Love,_

_Worst Mistake Ever_

**Did you like it? Tell me if I should do more chapters like Chapter 5?**


	7. Chapter 5 8

**I am so sorry! I have 5 projects due next week! But here it is!**

**Nico's POV**

I just finished my short trip to Camp Jupiter. Hazel seemed more confident now that Jason was helping her. I warned Jason but he treats Hazel like a little sister. I was about to shadow travel back to Camp Half-Blood but I sensed something. I turned around. I was struck on the back of my head. I blacked out.

**Candy's POV**

He had messy black hair, pale white skin, a silver skull shaped ring, a black t-shirt with skull designs, and a chain for a belt. I would've thought he was a emo or goth kid. But his pure black sword told me otherwise. It's probably made from Stygian iron.

"Nico di Angelo" I let his name slip from my lips. What is he? A traitor? A hostage? Oh gods. What should I do? I was about to walk towards him but I sensed something. He sensed something too. There was a sudden flash of a serpent and he was on the floor. The back of Nico's head was bleeding. I rushed to him. I poured a little of nectar on his wound. It started healing

"Hello, sweetie." something said behind me. I turned around. At first I thought it was a woman nudist. Then I realized that she had a serpent's tail and shark features.

"Lamia" I said. "Back from your trip to Tartarus?"

"Yesss. I came back for my revenge, Candy Verity." Lamia hissed.

"But why are you attacking Nico? He didn't kill you." I said. Jason, Gabby, and Reyna were the last ones to kill her.

"Oh yes. I actually came back before. I still remember capturing you and Reyna. Jason Grace and Gabriele Bellerose tracked me down." Lamia shuddered.

"I remember Jason tricked you into drinking acid. Then Gabby and Reyna choked and stabbed you." I laughed. Lamia glared at me with her shark eyes. I remembered how close she was to dining on Reyna's blood. Something an eleven year old shouldn't have to see. I still have nightmares about that even though it was last year.

"Yes that is true but after that I came back. Then Nico di Angelo killed me." She said. "And now I am going to feast on demigod blood!" She lunged at Nico. I dragged him out of the way. With one swift move, I got out my pure black and fiery whip. A gift from the Furies. My whip tied itself to her neck.

I looked at Lamia in the face. She fell to the ground in pain. My whip held her to the ground.

"How did you reanimate so fast?" I demanded. Lamia laughed.

"You cannot make me speak the truth. No matter how much pain you cause me." she cackled.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten who I am?" I said. Her eyes became wide.

"No." she whispered.

"Yes." I responded. My eyes blazed with purple fire. I glared into her eyes. She cried out in pain. I laughed at her misery. "Now tell me how you reanimated so fast!" I demanded. She told me. I gasped.

"Please! Stop hurting me!" she pleaded. I removed my whip. Lamia was still in pain. "Please I beg you! Stop looking at me!"

"I will end your pain." I said. I mummified her with my whip with one smooth motion. Then my whip burned Lamia alive. I smiled at the sight of her pain.

**Nico's POV**

My vision was fuzzy. Then I found a bag of ambrosia squares beside me. I ate one square. I found myself on a bed... in a cabin? It was sunny outside. On the table in front of me were eggs, bacon, french toast, and two glasses of orange juice and milk. Instead of eating (even though I was hungry), I grabbed my sword.

"Calm down. The breakfast isn't poisoned." Someone said. I looked to my right where a girl around 12 years old was leaning on the doorframe. She was wearing a short black dress with red rhinestones, black jeggings, and a Swarovski crystal heart pendant thick black velvet choker. Her hair looked like it was dyed with red and orange. At first I thought it was on fire. She had dark green eyes and the same skin tone as me.

"Who are you?" I asked warily. She laughed.

"Who are you?" she asked herself. "A lot of people asked me that. Sometimes they ask me 'what are you?' And there are tons of answers to that." She replied. I waited. She sighed. "My name is Candy Verity and I have a few questions to ask you. Now eat." I looked at the plate.

"No thanks. I already ate." I lied.

"I know you're lying but... whatever. Now tell me why did you go to Camp Jupiter!?" Candy asked. I got nervous.

"Because I'm Roman." I said.

"No, you're not. I've seen you at that Greek camp called Camp Half-Blood. Are you a traitor? Are you a spy?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I began sweating.

"Don't make me bring the truth out of you."

"What truth? This is the truth. I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied. She walked up to me. I was taller than her by an inch. She glared at me.

"What are going to do? Are you going to glare at me to death." I joked uneasily. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain to my stomach then my head felt like it exploded. I fell to one knee and looked up at her. Candy Verity's eyes were blazing with purple fire. She was smiling.

"Tell me the truth now." she demanded. I felt like I was dying. I started choking. I had this feeling like I had to tell her the truth.

"Ok fine! I'm from Camp Half-Blood. I-I'm the son of Hades. Uh... I still play mythomagic. My friends from Camp Half-Blood are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Chiron, Tyson, Connor and Travis Stoll! My sister, Bianca, died in a quest. But I was holding a grudge against Percy for not saving my sister but in reality I was mad at her for becoming a Hunter of Artemis and leaving me. I was a little kid when World War II recently finished but Zeus killed my mother. My father saved me and my sister in the Lotus Hotel Casino, where time passed slowly. *gasp* Please stop this pain! I secretly think you're hot and I want to date you!" I yelled. Suddenly the pain stopped. And I breathed in fresh air. Then I realized what I said. I looked up at her. She had a surprised expression and she was...blushing?

"Uh... Um. Ok. So now I know you're not a spy but who showed you Camp Jupiter?" She said. Candy looks very familiar.

"My father did. You look very familiar..." I started to think. I gasped. "You're that girl in the Hermes cabin who is still undetermined!" She looked away.

"That doesn't matter." She said.

"Uh. Yeah it does. Who are you really?" I asked as I stood up. Her eyes blazed purple again. Uh-oh.

"My name is Candy Verity. I am undetermined in both camps although no one notices because I travel a lot. I have no friends in Camp Half-Blood and I have tons of friends in Camp Jupiter. I've known about both camps since I was 10. I became the Queen of Fashion after I defeated Aphrodite in a fashion contest. And I was crowned Princess of Pain after the second Titan War. My eyes blaze purple fire every time I cause people pain. Don't ask why because I don't know. My friend's eyes also blaze with fire." she said. Her eyes became clear. She has very pretty brown eyes.

"All of them?" I asked. She laughed.

"No. Gabriele's eyes blaze with green fire when she is controlling a person's movements. Annie's eyes blaze with yellow fire when she moves a great mass of earth. Melody's eyes blaze with light blue fire when she creates things with singing. Carmina's eyes blaze with white fire when she destroys things with dancing. Melody and Carmina are like ying and yang. I guess cause' they're both sisters." she chuckled.

"Why are you trusting me with this information?" I asked.

"Because you're my counterpart. The only difference is that you're 13 and I'm 12." she said.

"So... You use a fiery whip?" I asked. Whoa. I ask too many questions. I wonder if it's starting to annoy her.

"Yea. It's a gift from the Furies." She replied. She took a closer step to me. "You told me that you thought I looked hot. And the you wanted to date me." she whispered. I gulped and started to blush. Help.

**-Two Weeks later-Candy's Diary-**

Dear Diary,

Me and Nico have been 'secret friends' for two weeks until now. We live in my cabin/mansion thing(I don't know what to call it. It's large like a mansion but it looks like a cabin.). We occasionally visit opposite camps at different times but never together. Reyna or Chiron might suspect something. Today, Nico shadow traveled me on top of the Statue of Liberty's crown. When I say on top, I mean we were literally sitting on top of the crown with our feet dangling. I hate to admit it but I was super scared. But Nico promised me that we would not fall. We were about an inch apart. He was hugging me too. Then he kissed me. I was surprised. He looked at me. He said that he was sorry. Then I laughed and kissed him back. I told him that I loved him. He said the same thing. We got back home and this time instead of sleeping in different bedrooms. We slept in the master bedroom. LOL I just realized what I wrote. No, no, no. We didn't have sexual intercorse. We just cuddled and fell asleep. Today was the best day ever.

With love,

Candy Verity


End file.
